Current Intrusion Detection Systems (IDS)/anti-malware solutions require a sample of malware (or an example of an attack vector) to be analyzed before a signature can be extracted and subsequently used to detect more instances of the analyzed attack type. This need to analyze known examples provides attackers with a delay between first discovery and effective remedy on the defender side if the attacker uses a new malicious entity (e.g., domain) not yet known to the defender as malicious.